sixgunsfandomcom-20200215-history
Tutorials
This page is a tutorial on the basic controls of Six-Guns. Gameplay Screen Movement Drag the V-Pad to walk and run around. Drag the screen to move the camera. Pinch the screen to zoom in and out. Double tap the V-Pad to spin the camera 180 degrees. You can also tap the Roll icon to evade enemy attacks. Attacking and Reloading Tap or hold the Attack icon to shoot. You can change the equipped weapon in the Shop menu or by dragging the weapon icon on the screen. Tap the weapon icon to reload. And remember: When near an enemy, you can tap the Kick icon to knock him down. Aiming Touch or hold the Aim icon to zoom in and strafe. Weapon precision increases when aiming. You can also aim while riding a horse or in cover. Rapidly tapping this and the Attack button can "rapid fire," which nullifies firing rate and allows you to fire many times quickly in succession. Cover Tap the Cover icon to take cover and avoid incoming damage from your enemies. You can move while in cover, as well as shoot and aim. Climbing Some obstacles in the world are climbable: Place yourself next to one of them and move the V-Pad against it to climb it! Horse Riding Tap the Horse icon to call your horse. Drag the screen and the V-Pad to control the direction and speed. You can also tap the Spur icon to boost the speed until the horse runs out of stamina. The stamina bar auto-refills quickly when not on boost. Healing Don't worry if you get hurt, your health will slowly increase whenever you're not in quest. You can also get a healing kit from the Shop to get cured instantly. And remember to use one before your health drops to zero to avoid dying! Leveling Up You increase your total health, unlock new items and get healed every time you level up. But be careful: enemies become harder too! Obtaining Sheriff Stars Sheriff Stars allow you to access exclusive game content. You can buy Sheriff Stars, gold coins, experience packs and permanent health boosts by tapping any of the tabs on the upper bar. You'll also get the latest offers and exclusive item packs. Remember: Bigger packs means bigger discounts. You'll be rewarded with one sheriff star every time you level up. Buying and Upgrading Visit the Shop whenever you can to get more powerful weapons, faster horses and clothes that give you more protection. Tap on the green Price icon to buy the chosen item. And remember: you can upgrade your weapons by tapping the Upgrade icon in the Shop, then double tapping the selected upgrade. Taking and Starting Quests Completing quests is the fastest way to obtain experience and gold coins. To take a quest, tap on the mini-map to access the world map, and tap any questions icon. To start the quest, travel to the quest location or tap the Fast Travel icon. Some missions change the time to day or night when started! Lockpicking Minigame Touch and drag the key into the key lock to successfully lockpick doors and chests. Wood pieces can be dragged horizontally or vertically depending on how they are oriented, but be aware: there are a maximum number of moves you can do before failing. Collecting Plant and Animal Loot Some quests ask you to gather plants and animals. To do so, get next to an animal corpse or a plant while in an active collection quest tap the interact icon. Roam the world to find new quests and secret places. Map Tap on the mini-map to open the full map. The map provides the locations of quests, roads and other important info. Drag to move it around. *On Windows 8, push the M button. Road Signs Road Signs allow you to change the time of day and travel quickly between locations. You can find them if you explore long enough! Enemy bars Check for exclamation marks and skulls near enemy health bars. It means they are super strong. If the bar is purple, you will receive double XP. Options Tap on the pause or in the starting screen, press the gears. In here you can do many things such as change your language or sensitivity. You can also hear the main theme song for Six Guns in the credits. Category:Six Guns Category:Help Category:Gameplay